The Dangerous Type
by themeinboss
Summary: Rin and Haru have been happily dating for a year, but their relationship is put in jeopardy when Haru finds out exactly WHAT Rin does for a living. Stripper!Rin, Nagisa, and Rei. Hipster!Haru. Rating is starting at a solid M due to the explicit content mentioned in the first chapter. There will be smut.


A/N: I decided I might as well get back into the writing scene after several months just sitting on hiatus, due to depression and that ilk keeping my creative juices down. As for the fate of 'The Exchange Student', well, it's on indefinite hiatus, but I might just pick it up one day, despite it slowly losing its luster as the chapters churned on and my own madness became more and more absolute. Since I've never really stepped out of the bounds of homestuck save for that one short fluff about Pearl and Amethyst from "Steven Universe" I decided I might as well write an actual story for some other universe. This time, since I've been watching an awful lot of it, I'll be writing a multi-chapter story about Rin and Haru from Free! Iwatobi Swim Club. Here goes nothing, chapter one of "The Dangerous Type". Oh yes, there will be smut this time around.

'The Dangerous Type' Chapter One- Just Who the Hell are you, Rin?

Haru stood outside the establishment before him, pondering whether or not he would go in. Rin hadn't told him exactly which line of work he was in before they were dating, and now Haru was fuming at knowledge of the truth, but at the same time… lightly aroused by the matter, although he hated to admit it. _I should've known better… _Haru thought, biting his lip and chuckling before becoming enraged once more. _Only a stripper would be that skilled in the sack… _Walking up to the bouncer manning the entrance, his anger showed and the bouncer felt slightly intimidated at Haru's expression. Practically yelling, and grabbing the panicked bouncer's collar, Haru said to him "Listen here pal, I'm here to see my boyfriend so I can kick his fucking ass, and then kiss the shit out of him. Let me in. Now."

…

[Haru's Perspective]

Haru grabbed his messenger bag and his beanie, rushing out the door of his dorm and giving his roommate Makoto a quick 'goodbye'. He ran ferverently, as though someone or thing was running after him, although this was not the case. Instead, he was late for his date with Rin, a guy he'd met whilst chatting on one of the college forums. He apparently used to go to Iwatobi College and had graduated as recently as a year ago with high honours and a bachelor's degree in investigation, and still kept up on the forums from time to time to talk to his friends that still had a couple of years left to go before they graduated from college with their master's or bachelor's degree. Immediately from reading his posts and seeing his profile picture (which was Rin's face, of course), Haru was infatuated with the idea of a relationship with him, and luckily, he wasn't all that hard to find. He typically swum on the weekends at the local pool, so that's where they first conversed. Rin was cocky, Haru could tell, although in his mind that wasn't all too bad of a thing.

They bonded by swimming together for a while and chatting, before Haru popped the question and asked Rin out on a date, nothing too complex, just a movie, a live-action adaptation of one of Haru's favorite animes, Ouran High School Host Club, which was perfect due to the date being focused on romance. One year had passed since that night when they first kissed, and they'd grown to enjoy eachother's embrace and company in the process. From time to time things would get heated between the two of them, and Rin would kick his roommate out with tickets to something or other or money for food so that the two of them could have rough, passionate sex without his roommate hearing. At first it would be loving, mainly kissing and light fondling, rubbing and biting of erogenous areas, but soon it would turn into this sweaty, strikingly beautiful display of mad thrusting on Rin's part, moaning and panting on Haru's.

It didn't help that Rin had this special condition that essentially made every last one of his teeth the shape of his canines. Apparently, he was harassed all too often about it when he was a young boy. Everyone would call him "Sharkboy" despite his personality actually being that of a classic Oedipus and not that of a shark, something most saw as violent and territorial. Once, as some fool's cruel joke, someone brought a raw mackerel into class and slapped him with it. One second chatting with the few friends he had made who saw his condition as something unique about him, the next, on the ground, a mark on his cheek made from a greasy mackerel, the teacher laughing at the irony of the situation. For Haru though, Rin's sharp teeth drove him crazy when he saw them, and the biting… oh… oh, the biting… Rin's wicked bites would often put him over the edge, leading him to a strong climax as Rin would bite into his shoulder or neck, or even bite something as insignificant as his ear, which was still slightly an erogenous zone, but nothing compared to his nipples or clavicle.

Along with the extra 'oomph' it added in the bedroom, he also thought Rin's teeth were a thing of beauty, not something that made him a freak, and that's what Rin loved about him.

Looking down at his phone as he ran, he saw he had a text. Opening it, he read it aloud in his head. "When are you going to be here? I've been waiting for ten minutes. If you don't hurry I might just find someone else in this café to go on a date with ;) just kidding, see you there, love 3". Haru smiled warmly at the text, smirking at the winky face near the end. Turning a left, he was there, a sleepy, faceless café in the middle of a bustling city, but one that held weight and significance for the both of them. This was the place where they'd gone on their second date, another one of their more casual ones. Not to say of course that all of their dates were casual. In fact, Rin had taken Haru out into a particularly expensive Italian restaurant a few weeks ago, where they'd eaten the best Italian in town, gotten particularly inebriated on a particularly strong variety of white wine and ended up taking an 'accidental' skinny dip in the center fountain of the restaurant. With time constraints due to Haru's upcoming finals though, they could barely afford the time to do anything that extravagant, not to mention the monetary cost of a venture like that.

Entering the café (which was only occupied by a couple of individuals reading newspapers and Rin), Rin waved over to him, smiling his trademark grin at his significant other, to which a light dusting of pink showed on Haru's cheeks. Although he was serious most of the time, he just couldn't seem to hold the same personality when he was around the red-haired boy. Haru sat down next to Rin at their table and gave him a warm hug, giggling before breaking the hug. "So, my sweet precious boyfriend, what brings you around today?" Rin said, smirking down at Haru. "Well, if you'd like to know, some stranger invited me out and I'm supposed to meet them here…" Haru teased with a small smile, looking up at Rin, "Seriously though, what should we get to drink? The menu hasn't changed since a year ago, so… maybe what we ordered on our first date?"

Rin however was far from thoughts of the things Haru was saying, looking down at his phone with a frown. "Poo… honey? You're not gonna like to hear this, but I've got to cut this date short, well, from the start really. Work needs me and apparently due to someone getting hurt on the job and, well, I can't refuse or else they're going to fire me. This job's brought good money to me, so I can't lose it… is that okay?" Rin said, Haru soon sharing the same frown but nodding in acknowledgement that it was important to his boyfriend. "You'd better make it up to me later though, okay?"

"Okay! I'm so sorry, by the way…" Rin said back as he waltzed out of the front door, although his mood was far from okay on having to leave so soon. As soon as Rin left, Haru sighed, pouting. Throughout the year they'd been together, three dates have been ruined by people at Rin's workplace getting hurt and Rin having to step in outside of his normal hours at… well, he never actually asked where Rin worked, and he felt like Rin was a bit edgy about divulging information about himself. Wherever it was though, the work must be strenuous if his coworkers got hurt so often whilst doing it. Neverthematter, he knew that it was the way Rin got by so he didn't question it any longer.

…

[Rin's perspective]

Rin drove back to his apartment with an air of sadness, wishing he hadn't needed to leave Haru behind. He had to pay off student loans though, and this seemed to be the only way to make ends meet due to the high lack of work in the field he studied for. Walking in, his grey-haired roommate, Nitori, greeted him, but immediately Nitori's smile faded when he could see the look in Rin's eyes. "You… you have to go back to that godawful place early again, right? Rin, I know how that job takes the life out of you, those men ogling you like some fresh cut of meat… why don't you quit?" Nitori suggested, hoping that Rin would one day. "You know why I can't quit, Nitori. College debt, and a job anywhere else isn't going to pay as much…" Rin said drudgingly, reaching down from under his bed and retrieving a costume bag with a clothes hanger on top.

Inside was his quote-on-quote 'uniform' that he had to wear every night at the strip club where he was employed. A skimpy policeman's outfit, complete with handcuffs for those 'special guests' his boss always talked about. Prostitution was illegal in the country they were in, but their boss did it anyway, whoring Rin out from time to time to high paying customers. Rin hated it, but he had to bear through it all. It made it bearable, imagining that it was Haru that was forcing him down and thrusting relentlessly into him, but in the end it never truly did feel like Haru, because unlike his beautiful, perfect boyfriend, many of these men were pigs with too much money in their pockets and too many pounds packed on.

To make matters worse, his boss, the sleazeball that he was, would record it each time one of the workers in the club was used, telling the workers that if they ever ratted the club out for prostitution that they'd release the tapes to the internet with the stripper's full name emblazoned on the video's title, something that could completely squander one's reputation in the future. At the very least, all of the men checked out as clean of STDs (the owner at least had the decency to run a check before he'd allow them to use the strippers as sexual playthings, and even then they provided condoms and lubricant for doing the do), so Rin was still safe for having fun with Haru, but Haru would probably dump him if he found out that he's slept with other men while they were still dating. Thus, he's never told Haru what he does for a living, mainly due to the fact that he was oh so ashamed of it all.

But quitting wasn't an option. Iwatobi Strip Club was one of the more celebrated venues in town, and they treated their 'workers' well for the most part otherwise (so long as they did their part), as well as paying them handsomely due to having an abundance of money flow. On top of that, the workers got to keep any 'tips' they received, so with the amount of pay in mind, it was the only way Rin was going to pay off his student loans in a timely manner before they consumed him like the mighty animal he used to be referred to as.

Looping his finger around the hook of the coathanger, he swung the costume bag back so that it was flush with his back, and without a word, promptly exited his apartment, soon after driving to the back entrance of the strip club, where the workers parked. He saw Nagisa exit through the back door, looking exhausted. Seeing you, he seemed to brighten up a little, smiling and walking over to you as you leave your car, costume in hand. "Man, am I exhausted. This job surely tires me out Rin, but I have so much fun doing it! Plus me and Rei both get a kick out of the crowd 'ooing' and 'aaing' when we make out on stage." Nagisa winked, smiling as always. Only he could enjoy working in a strip club. "Yeah… it's great." Rin replied, feigning joy at the prospect of re-entering that guttural hole of humanity's worst for Nagisa's sake. "Get in there then! And have fun with it!" Nagisa said, rudely slapping Rin's ass and running off laughing.

Rin chuckled lightly at Nagisa's antics, knowing how eccentric he was when it came to all of those people ogling him. Behind Nagisa's light, strangely childish side though, he was a large exhibitionist. He'd even told their boss to just go ahead and publish the videos taken of him, which generated large hit counts and with advertising revenue, boosted Nagisa's status at the club and his standings with their boss. Some of the online viewers even visited the club for the sole purpose of seeing the one in the videos. To Rin though, it made him sick. After all of this, Rin knew, Nagisa wasn't going to get hired anywhere without, during a background check, the employer finding a video labeled "Young twink stripper 'Nagisa' takes it on all fours".

Rin ran his keycard through the scanner at the back entrance and walked in, sighing with superfluous sorrow that he would have to put a facial façade over when he was finally on stage. _Here we go again…_

A/N: Stripper!Rin anyone? I just hope this chapter wasn't too far off the deep end. I'll be writing a new chapter next week, but its 2:50 AM here now, so goodnight!


End file.
